Myoudouin Sunny
Myoudouin Sunny is the third Cure to join the team in the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She is a transfer student who doesn't like to talk much, leading to the fact she doesn't make many friends. Personality Sunny is a shy, quiet girl who only talks to the people she knows. Some people call her "mysterious" because of this. She is also a huge fan of Pretty Cure, but Cherry, Daisy, and Rose are the only girls she knows who both like the series and are Pretty Cures themselves. History Past Life When Sunny was younger, she always wished to become a Pretty Cure and, in first grade, said she wanted to become one when she grew up, but was heartbroken when her teacher said they weren't real. She tried to prove they were real, but nothing worked. She started becoming real quiet until her Mirage Soul was taken. After being saved by two Pretty Cure, she both found out they were real and started talking more often. Becoming a Cure As Sunny's friend had her Mirage Soul taken, she kept trying to fight the Kurokokoro on her own, but was having a hard time. Then, a mascot, Bright, came while searching for Pretty Cure. Cherry and Daisy were following to see if he had chosen another Pretty Cure. When Bright concluded Sunny would be perfect for a Pretty Cure, all the girls started becoming excited, making Sunny believe her only true friends were the Pretty Cure that saved her. Once she received her Mirage Module (thanks to Bright transforming into it), Sunny was able to transform into Cure Sunshine Mirage. She then found out Cherry and Daisy were Pretty Cure as well, and decided to join the team. Cure Sunshine Mirage "The flower glowing as bright as the sun, Cure Sunshine Mirage!" 花は太陽のように明るいように輝く、キュアサンシャインミラージュ！ Hana wa taiyō no yō ni akarui yō ni kagayaku, Kyua Sanshain Mirāju! Cure Sunshine Mirage is Sunny's alter ego. With powers related to the sun, she usually appears after Cure Blossom Mirage, but this is not always the case. She seems to have a partner connection with Cure Moonlight Mirage, but they usually don't get the chance to battle together. Transformation First, Bright appears as Sunny's module, which opens. Sunny, holding the module, shouts "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and presses the yellow button. The module flashes four times before it glows and Sunny's voice and eye color changes. Then, she is shown flying into a yellow light with a dark yellow light covering her body. Her hair grows longer as her collar and outfit appear. Her hands are on her hips as her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from yellow to dark yellow, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Attacks Sunshine Shining is Cure Sunshine Mirage's purification attack when fighting a Kurokokoro alone. She holds her Mirage Baton in front of her, then makes a circle twice with the baton, pushes it to the enemy. Sunshine Glowing is Cure Sunshine Mirage's finishing attack when fighting against Taika. She takes her Mirage Baton in grasp, then it glows. She then aims it at Taika, then a burst of light is shot out. Sunshine Lighting is Cure Sunshine Mirage's basic attack when fighting a Kurokokoro. This doesn't need the Mirage Baton to perform unlike the other attacks she uses. She runs to the enemy and performs a kick when her foot starts glowing a bright yellow. Pretty Cure Dual Wave is the duo purification attack Cure Sunshine Mirage performs with another Cure when fighting a Kurokokoro with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Mirage Batons until it glows, then aim them at the Kurokokoro. The "dual" part of the name and phrase can change to "trio" or "quadruple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Mirage Light Reflection is the Super Mirage Pretty Cure purification attack. A colorful Mirage Baton appears and Cure Moonlight Mirage takes grasp, then passes it to Cure Sunshine Mirage, who then passes it to Cure Marine Mirage, who then passes it to Cure Blossom Mirage. All four Cures then hold it up. A flower with the colors scarlet, navy blue, dark yellow, and dark purple then appears and hits the enemy. Shining Beam is the attack Cure Sunshine Mirage performs with Cure Moonlight Mirage in episode 47. Items Shining Mirage Module is the item Sunny uses to transform into Cure Sunshine Mirage. Her module is different because she is the final of the Cures. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and presses the yellow button in the module. Mirage Baton is the item each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each baton has a different color, Cure Sunshine Mirage owns a dark yellow baton. Relationships TBA Etymology TBA Songs Sunny's voice actor, Maeda Ai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Ikuyo! Eikou o Terasu *my way☀my blessing Trivia *She is the first Cure with a Cure's name in her human name (Cure Sunny is from Smile Pretty Cure!). *She almost ranked in Cure Believe's New Stage 3 poll, but did not make it to the final voting stage. (She should have been disqualified from the category she was voted in, Cure You Want to Cook With the Most, because Sunny cannot cook.) *All of her solo attacks end with "-ing". *Her seiyuu is the same as Cure Aqua's seiyuu. *She is the only character that does not share the same age with the Cure with a similar name, according to the Pretty Cure Wiki (which says Itsuki/Sunshine is 16, but Sunny is 14). *Originally, Sunny was intended to have long hair in civilian form, but in the end that idea was not used. This might be because of her hair length change during the transformation sequence. *She is the only Cure that doesn't follow the tradition of having a skirt or dress in Cure form. Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female